Route 104
Route 104 (Japanese: １０４番道路 Route 104) is a route in west Hoenn, connecting Petalburg City, Rustboro City, and Route 105. The route is divided into two halves by Petalburg Woods. Route Description Route 104 is split into two segments, south and north, with Petalburg Woods lying between. A land-based path winds from Petalburg City in the south, through Petalburg Woods, and finally to Rustboro City in the north. Surfing south into the sea in the southern segment will also lead into Route 105. For a while after his Peeka is rescued, Mr. Briney will also ferry the player directly to Dewford Town or Slateport City on his boat. In the southern segment, approximately half of the route is split between land and sea. Entering the area from Petalburg City in the east, there is a ledge to the north and a set of stairs to the south. The ledge to the north blocks off a small area of the northeastern part of the route, which is only accessible via the southeast exit of Petalburg Woods and where a Poké Ball can be found lying on the ground. The main path skirts this ledge to turn north, running briefly through a patch of tall grass, then past Mr. Briney's cottage and towards a bed of soft soil. Turning east again at the bed of soft soil, tall grass once again springs up around the end of the path where it finally turns north a brief ways to lead into Petalburg Woods. A Lady waits just south of the entrance to the woods to battle the player. Down the stairs south of the Petalburg City entrance is a beach that extends a short ways away from the main path, connecting with another set of stairs back to the main path just in front of Mr. Briney's cottage. A pier at the northwest end of the beach by Mr. Briney's cottage also extends into the sea, and a ship initially sits docked at this pier. The sea leads south towards Route 105 and eventually Dewford Town. On the beach, a Youngster paces in a square looking for a battle. A couple of hidden items can also be found buried within the sand of the beach. In the northern segment, where the path exits from Petalburg Woods, it branches west and east. The west branch quickly turns north to the Pretty Petal flower shop. A bed of soft soil is also located nearby outside the Pretty Petal flower shop, and behind the shop there is a sizable patch of grass where a couple of hidden items lie among the bare patches in the grass. Within the shop, the Liquiput Pail can be obtained from a girl on the north side of the shop and, after the player has obtained the Alya Badge (and talked to the woman by the door to learn about Berries), plants for decorating the player's Secret Base can also be purchased. The east branch of the path from Petalburg Woods follows the southern edge of a large pond for a considerable distance before connecting with a bridge that crosses the pond. A Rich Boy waits on the path shortly before it connects to the bridge to battle the player, while a Lass waits to challenge the player just east off the path where it bends to connect to the bridge. Just behind her there is a cuttable tree that blocks the way to an X Accuracy. The bridge crosses the pond with a brief westward jog in the middle, and on this middle section of the bridge wait a pair of Twins to challenge crossing Trainers in the first possible Double Battle the player will find in Hoenn (as long as the player has at least two Pokémon in their party). A PP Up can also be found on the east shore of the pond in a brief open spot if the player uses Surf. On the north side of the pond, the entrance to Rustboro City lies to the northwest following the beaten path, the sides of which are dotted with a few persistent puddles. To the east of the bridge, a Fisherman is eager to battle if spoken to, and farther east at the edge of the route is a bed of soft soil and an old woman who will give out a Chesto Berry. Petalburg woods Main article: Petalburg Woods. Items South North }} Flower shop Pokémon Trainers South North Trivia Category:Routes